


Proposition.

by GenuineLoudBoy



Series: Horns [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Archangels, Bar Fight, Demons, First Meeting, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: "I’ll give you 24 hours to think about it. Remember, Anti, this is worth it."Dark's words echoed in his mind as he walked down the street.





	Proposition.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I decided to actually write another part in this series because people liked it much more than I expected and I wanted to expand on this universe because I thought it was a pretty cool idea! (not to toot my own horn...HORNS! HA!) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part :D   
> (And no, this part doesn't have angst)

Honestly, we doesn’t even know why he tries anymore.

Heh, the supernatural. They all want what Anti has, even other demons want it. He honestly doesn’t know why he warns them anymore if they won’t listen to him any time he’s told them.

Anti thinks as he puffs on his newly lit cigarette, looking down at the mutilated bodies around him as he watches them as they turn to dust. He scoffs as he walks through them, stepping and crushed a decaying skull, digging his foot into the broken pieces before he walks away from them, letting the wind take their ashes away.

He rests his hands into his pockets as he quietly walks down the street with a dying cigarette hanging from his mouth, puffing it every now and again. The humans that walks past him get a shiver up their spine with fear as Anti walks by. The demons that walk by since the death of their kind and many other deaths of the being of the supernatural on Anti’s hands, and they all put their heads down out of fear and respect for Anti.

He’s always been the more…Powerful, of demons. Even though demons themselves don’t have ranks of power to them, some demons are just made more powerful, or they make themselves powerful. Making yourself more powerful requires killing naturally powerful demons –or angels, in some cases- and absorbing their essence, their power level, and you live off of that. And don’t even worry about running out of it, because you’ll just generate more of it over time. It’s like energy, you can run out of it but you can easily get it back.   
And what is Anti? He’s naturally powerful, but he sought out to find more naturally powerful demons, and get their essence, and gain more power. And ever since he’s started, naturally powerful demons dulled. Because of him.

He stubbed his cigarette out on the side of the building before he walked into the bar. Right when he stepped a foot into the building, the once lively bar fell silent. The patrons of the bar, be it demon or human, all ducked their head down and silently drank out of their glasses. He could practically _smell_ their fear as he walked over to the bar and took a seat.

The bartender stayed silent as Anti ordered the four horsemen. When the bartender slid the shot over to him, he looked off to the side of him toward some patrons and all of them began gathering their things and leaving. Now there’s less annoying noises coming from them.

He took the shot like it was water.

“Demons botherin’ you again?” The bartender asked a bit hesitantly as he polished a glass, just to give his hands something to do. Anti knows why the bartender is so scared of even talking to him, but really? He won’t do anything to him. He serves Anti quickly, he doesn’t see killing him any time in the future. Anti scoffs as he orders another shot.

“How could you tell?” Anti downed the shot as soon as the bartender slides it to him.

“I saw the uh, the ashes. From your hands-…” The bartender goes quiet and lifts his head up and looks behind Anti’s shoulder toward the door behind him. Anti glances up at the bartender’s eyes and he sees a faint reflection of a silhouette in his iris’. He looked behind the bartender to the shelf of bottles behind him and he sees a man walk in through the doors. He looks back up toward the bartender and his eyes are clouded over with a faint red laced with a light glow of blue. The bartender stays silent as his face falls to a robotic neutral as he stands stiff with his arms stiffly frozen at his sides.

_Oh boy, it looks like there’s a new supernatural. Great…_

Anti sighs as he reaches to his side for his gun. He doesn’t think he’ll need to take out his horns for this one. He needs another drink…   
He looks up toward the bartender in his frozen state as he snaps his fingers up in front of his face. He drops his head down a bit and sighs.

“Hey buddy, could you so kindly let this bartender go?” Anti speaks toward the new patron in the bar, not giving him the effort to actually turn around and look at him. He hears a low hum come from the man behind him as he walks his way over to the bar himself, leaning up against it once he reaches to it. The bartender lifts his head up, mouth open as distorted words escape from his lips. Distorted words, that Anti so happens to be able to understand. Perks of being a demon, can understand everything and anything someone throws at him.

“How can I help the ---------, Daerial?” Well…That middle part he didn’t understand…

Anti grimaces. He knows that name…

_Fuck._

Anti knows that name. An Archangel just walked in through the door to his favorite bar and now they’re probably going to fight and destroy this place in the process. Great. The bartender slides the glass of whiskey down to the Archangel and then he hands it to Anti. Anti sneers as he looks down to it.

“Your drink.” Daerial says to him, but it’s laced with a stern order. Anti looks down at it.

“You know-,” He turns toward the Archangel and looks at him. Eh, he’s not bad…For an Angel. “I don’t think I want to touch anything that a heaven laced being has touched.” Anti casually says to him as he turns back on his seat and begins to leave the bar. And he isn’t the least surprised when a field of red and blue pulses around each exit of the building.

“Let me go, Angel. You’re not going to get what you’re after.” Essence. That’s all what supernaturals want with him. Which he doesn’t mind, more for him to take away. The angel doesn’t say anything. Anti sighs out through his nose as he turns toward the Archangel with his gun out of its holster. The other’s eyes are glowing yellow. Huh, no wings…

“Listen, all I want is to talk. No attacks, no tricks, just a talk between the two of us.” He says with his hands behind his back. Anti raises a brow toward the other, still ready to place a bullet in the Angel’s head. The Angel chuckles as he raises his hands in the air, showing Anti he doesn’t have anything behind his back.   
“I tell the truth. All I want is to talk.”

…He, well…

“No.” Dark sighs when he hears Anti’s response. He opens his mouth to say something. “Save it. I know what you want.” He still doesn’t want to take out his horns, but maybe he has too.

“I don’t want to kill you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Daerial says with a bit of sway.

“I’ll kill you if you don’t leave me be.” Anti shoots back at him as he cocks his gun. The angel sighs as he cracks his neck, causing the gun from Anti’s hand to fade out of existence. Anti lets a growl slip through with a sigh. He curses under his breath as he takes his knife out of its sheath were it rested behind his back. But right before he was about to warn the Angel one more time, the red and blue around the inside of the building glitched in and out for a split second, before coming back to being a bit faded.

Anti looked toward The Archangel and he saw that Daerial’s yellow eyes were dying out. Anti’s eyes widened with pure joy as he realized-.

“Ha! You’re a fallen archangel, aren’t you?! That’s why you don’t have your wings, huh? Oh that’s just glorious!” Anti laughed as he pointed his blade at the other man’s direction. “And you don’t have enough essence so you came to me?! Ha!” Anti tried to calm down from his laughing fit before he straightened his posture and looked toward the fallen angel.

“I will ask you again, can we please talk for only a bit?” Daerial tried to say before Anti moved forward one step toward the angel.

“As I said, no, we cannot.” Anti replied before the charged toward the angel. But before he could run the blade through him, the angel grabbed Anti’s wrist. Anti scoffed when he did so, but before he could reach for another knife, he felt his essence run through his body. He felt his horns grow out from the sides of his head as well as feel his veins pop out and he could feel the black of his demon eye grow out across his sclera and iris.

_He couldn’t move._

Daerial took Anti’s wrist and gently sat him down on a seat that was behind him and he towered over the demon.   
Anti could feel his essence drain from his body as Daerial held onto his wrist. But before he could take even a fraction of Anti’s essence, the archangel let his wrist go and he sat on a stool next to Anti. Anti looked toward the angel and he could see the yellow glow of his eyes grow brighter for a second before they dimmed again and fell back to his natural brown.

“Now, I’m going to ask you again now that I have your attention. Can you spare me your time and talk?” The archangel asked.

No one has ever been able to bring Anti’s horns out by force. Nobody. And he…He took his essence away. He took Anti’s essence away from him without killing him.   
All Anti did was stare at Daerial, showing him that he can talk.

-.-

Anti walked out of the bar as soon as Daerial let the bartender and the building go and as soon as the Angel himself left as well.

Anti dug his hands into his pockets as a freshly lit cigarette hung out from his mouth. He thought back to Daerial- Dark, that’s what he went by. He thought back to the so called ‘proposition’ Dark him about. Apparently Dark wants heaven and hell to pay so he wants to take over earth, and then once heaven and hell get into it he’ll attack and take them over. And he wants to control the angels, and he wants Anti to control the demons along with him and then they could rule together as a partnership of sorts, Blah, blah, and blah.

But there’s just one thing.   
What Dark wanted from Anti was his essence, as expected. But he said that there was another way to get Anti’s essence other than by force and it was much easier to do on Dark and Anti’s part.

_I’ll give you 24 hours to think about it. Remember, Anti, this is worth it._

Dark words echoed in his mind as he walked down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or if you're confused about anything going on with any of this, don't be afraid to ask away in the comments! 
> 
> Love you! :D


End file.
